


The Killing Game; Hanasakigawa

by Mana_BDA



Series: The Killing Game [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Danganronpa AU, Death, F/F, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Suicide, mental breakdowns, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_BDA/pseuds/Mana_BDA
Summary: The group of students who attend Hanasakigawa High School, awaken in the school that has been highly modified and abandoned. With no access to the outside world, they come to discover a Michelle plushie that reveals they must kill someone and get away with it in order to leave. Tensions run high, fingers are pointed, and arguments break out, as the first murder begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you are interested in the concept, but want the censored version, please check out the story on my account in the Bandori Amino, which you can find here, https://aminoapps.com/c/bangdreambandori/page/user/manadrite/1rwV_RJT8fzE2m7j4edeBDP2Njv16Xo51V  
> Thank you for your interest, and please enjoy the story!

The first thing she was aware of, was the gross taste in her mouth, like she had slept a whole week without once getting up to brush her teeth.

****

It didn’t make sense, after all, Saaya had brought them all buns for the end of practice, and sure they tasted kind of off, but that was because her siblings had helped make them! After that, she had fallen asleep with her head on a spluttering Arisa’s shoulder.

****

Deep purple eyes flickered open, the feeling of a cold desk beneath her cheek, and the dim lights of a familiar room sending her muddled mind into overdrive.

****

”Ah!” She shot up, wincing at her cheek peeling from where it seemed she had lay for a very, long time, “No… did I fall asleep in class again?! Ah, teach is going to kill me…” She whimpered before her thoughts finally caught up to her.

****

“Wait… Why am I?” She looked around, confusion deep in her bones, “I was at practice, why am I at school?”

****

And yet, something was very wrong with what should have been her classroom.

****

What should have been open windows with the sun or moon beaming down, were… gone, as if they had dissolved into the wall.

****

But no, that wasn’t entirely true, she could see the glint of metal, steel? She really should have paid attention in Chemistry.

****

Maybe the others were playing a prank on her!

  
”Guys,” She whined pitifully, “How mean! I didn’t mean to fall asleep, even though I really did, so stop being mean!”

****

Silence.

****

”Saayaaaa,” She cried, knowing that the brunette was weak to tears, “It’s really mean!”

****

Nothing.

****

A little unnerved, she plastered a bright grin on her face, “Hmmm, I guess I’ll just have to find you all! I’m going to get you Rimi-rin~!”

****

She pushed the classroom open, hesitating at the completely dark hallways, before pushing forward, humming brightly.

****

She wouldn’t let them scare her without a fight!

****

She came to a halt at the main entrance, like the windows, it had seemingly melted into the metal and wouldn’t give no matter how hard she pushed.

****

A deep pit of unease was in her stomach, she was now having doubts that her friends were behind this… Ah! What if they were doing renovations?!

****

”Nooo! Don’t leave me here,” She wailed, biting her finger and looking around frantically.

****

Deep, unprecedented relief shot through her at the sight of the gym doors, closed, but with light peeking under the door.

****

She took off, stumbling a few times before flinging the door open and crying out, “I’m here!”

****

Eleven people were inside, instantly shooting up at her loud entrance.

****

Among them, were her friends, and immediately she was tearing up again as she tackled a startled Saaya, “Mean, mean, mean! This was such a mean prank, everyone!”

****

”Kasumi…” Saaya sounded relieved, but there was a tightness in her voice, something she couldn’t identify.

****

“Prank? We didn’t do this,” Arisa interrupted, looking startling serious for once.

****

“Wha…?” Kasumi pulled back, eyes red and puffy, “But, but then!”

****

”Sorry, Kasumi, we’re just as clueless as you,” Tae sighed, crossing her arms.

****

Rimi shifted next to them, teary eyed and looking as if she was ready to run any moment.

****

With that revelation, she turned to see the remaining six people who all shared similar states.

****

She recognized Aya Maruyama, who looked as if she was ready to burst into tears, with Eve Wakamiya standing next to her, trying to make her tearful friend smile with reassurances, but both were staring longingly at the door.

****

Kokoro Tsurumaki was smiling as ever, looking a bit confused, but acting as if this was a big game, with Hagumi Kitazawa hanging on her words while grasping her ankle, which looked swollen and painful. Misaki Okusawa was looking significantly more serious, talking with Sayo Hikawa, both with disturbed looks on their faces.

****

Kanon Matsubara, like Aya and Eve, was staring at the door as if waiting for someone, which was weird considering there were already so many people here.

****

The doors opened again, everyone jumping to alert and looking once again, significantly more calmly than Kasumi had thrown open.

****

A short blonde, Chisato Shirasagi, slowly walked in, looking confused and a bit like she was going to pass out any minute.

****

“Chisato-chan!” Aya cried, and not a moment later, three tearful girls tackled the blonde who fell back with a small gasp.

****

If Kasumi was any other reasonably responsible teenager, she would have been concerned they were going to crush the obviously weakened girl, but instead she thought, ‘That looks like fun! Why couldn’t I have been tackled?’

****

Rinko Shirokane peeked in not a moment later, looking startled and scared, hovering nervously over where Chisato had been tackled, Aya crying on the blondes shoulder and Eve fluttering between hugging her and trying to console the pink haired girl, while Kanon clung to her open shoulder.

****

 Sayo looked significantly relieved seeing Rinko, and gestured her over, to which the dark haired girl hurried to obey.

****

”I think this is going to be everyone,” Everyone quieted at Sayo’s voice, even Aya’s crying dying down to sniffles while Chisato shakily rubbed her back.

****

”H-How do we know?” Rinko asked softly, shuffling in place.

****

”We are currently at Hanasakigawa High School, everyone present is a student in a band, from what I have gathered, we’re here because of that.”

****

”Maybe it’s a surprise, oh, like a surprise party!” Kokoro cheered and Hagumi’s eyes shone at the prospect.

****

Misaki sighed, “Sorry about them, Sayo-san.”

****

Sayo shook her head with a sigh, “Right now we have to focus on getting out of here, my phone was taken and I’m assuming everyone else’s was taken as well.”

****

Kasumi startled, patting her pockets wildly, faltering when she came out empty, “Saaya…”

****

She felt guilty for relying on the brunette, especially when she was pale and shaking ever so much, but she was starting to get really, really scared, and Saaya was a comforting presence in itself.

****

She startled, blue eyes clearing as she smiled weakly, “Come on guys, everything will be okay, let’s just calm down.”

****

Arisa looked away as Rimi started to cry softly, Tae holding onto Saaya’s sleeve worriedly, and Kasumi torn between belief and doubt.

****

”Thank you, Vice-President Hikawa Sayo!” A voice chirped, unfamiliar and high in the air, instantly making them all freeze.

****

As if the situation wasn’t absurd enough, a Michelle plushie sat on the podium, innocent and twinkling sofly under the light.

****

”Michelle!” Kokoro and Hagumi both exclaimed, excited, but Misaki and Kanon both looked even more disturbed.

****

”Hello everyone, welcome to the game!” It called cheerfully.

****

”Okusawa-san, what is the meaning of this?” Sayo turned her cold gaze on the uncomfortable girl who shook her head.

****

”I don’t… I don’t know.”

****

Kasumi clutched tightly at Arisa, who for once didn’t say a word.

****

”See? See? I knew it was going to be something good!” Kokoro pumped a hand with a wide, sparkling grin.

****

”It has to be with Michelle!” Hagumi agreed, jumping up with her, but with immediate regret as a sharp prick of pain shot through her leg and she stumbled.

****

”Thank you, thank you!” The oddly clear voice rang out, but Kasumi could hear a small bit of static, like when her microphone wasn’t hooked up to the speakers quite right, “I’m so excited to see everyone!”

****

”Why are we here?” Sayo interrupted sharply, her eyes narrowed and voice clipped, “To my knowledge, not one of us consented to being in any kind of game, much less to be held captive.”

****

”If you’d give me a moment to explain,” The voice never lost its cheeriness, somehow it was even more disturbing, “I have gathered you all to participate in… ta-dah! The first ever Killing Game!”

****

Silence.

****

Dead silence.

****

”Haha! This is a prank show isn’t it? There’s a camera in the Michelle and, and,” Kasumi kept up her smile, feeling more reassured as she scrambled to make sense, “This is just to film our reactions, right? Yeah!”

****

A few girls looked to relax at that, after all famous people always had jokes played on them, it was popular demand because… well, they’re famous!

****

”If this is a joke, it is in extremely poor taste,” Chisato finally said amidst the tension, “I request that we be released or we will press charges, Hagumi-chan is already hurt, see that you end this now, and in doing so be threatened with a less serious lawsuit.”

****

”Gee, so untrusting,” The Michelle continued to beam at them with starry eyes, “But rest assured ladies, this is not a prank! It’s The Killing Game, something I’ve been preparing for you all, so you better listen up!”

****

Kasumi threaded her hands around Rimi’s who unconsciously stepped closer, she could feel her trembling.

****

”The Killing Game, is a bonafide murder mystery that you will all take part in as the investigators, the murderers, and victims!”

****

”Now wait just a second,” Arisa snapped, “What the hell do you take us for?!”

****

Michelle ignored her, “You have been completely cut off from the outside world, all outside technology has been removed and all exits have been sealed, so feel free to act without restraint, after all, no one has any means of defense here.”

****

”No way,” Aya whimpered, “Please, stop this! Let us go home!”

****

”Ah,” The voice sighed, “How boring, ‘let us go,’ ‘I want to go home,’ ‘stop this,’ well how about this, there is a way for you to go home, and I’ll tell you if you stop whining!”

****

Deep purple eyes glanced around, smile fading with every pale face they took in.

****

”If, you can successfully murder someone in this room, and get away with it, you can go home, you won’t even be punished for it!”

****

”Murder?” Tae’s face twisted into disgust.

****

”Are you absolutely insane?” Arisa demanded, red in the face and shaking with anger.

****

”How dare you!” Sayo snapped.

****

”Is this some kind of sick joke?” Misaki cried incredulously.

****

”E-Everyone!” Rinko finally spoke up, voice shaky but maintaining enough authority that thirteen eyes fell on her, “We, we are in dangerous situation and, a-and we have to calm down!”

****

”Thank you very much President Shirokane Rinko!” Michelle called gleefully, “Now, I know what you’re thinking, this isn’t fair! But don’t worry, I am well aware of how lopsided the tides are, that is why every band but Roselia has been given a handicap!”

****

”Did you do that to Hagumi?!” Misaki demanded, stiffening as the ginger haired girl watched, looking confused.

****

”Kitazawa Hagumi from Hello Happy World, the Ultimate Runner, has been given a handicap for the first round, indeed. It isn’t very fair for her to easily outrun the killer, is it? With this, she is a much easier target!”

****

”Target? I don’t understand, Mii-kun…” Hagumi frowned, her fingers tight around her purpling ankle. 

****

”Shirasagi Chisato from Pastel*Palettes, the Ultimate Actress, has been given a handicap for the second round. You wouldn’t have much trouble acting innocent, would you? It’ll be much more difficult while your body is suffering from the poison you’ve been injected with!”

****

”Poison?!” Kanon paled almost deathly white, “I- what, what did you do?!”

****

”Don’t worry, you’ll only really be feeling it in the second round, and if you survive to the third round, you’ll be given an antidote, though you’ll be pretty useless in the second round, bedridden as you’ll be, a very easy target might I say!”

****

Chisato bit her lip, looking away as Eve began to clutch onto her tighter, and Aya began to cry once again.

****

“Ushigome Rimi from Poppin’ Party, the Ultimate Horror Fanatic, has been given a secret handicap for the third round, I can’t say right now what it is, but it sure is a doozy!”

****

The black haired girl sobbed into her hands, shaking her head.

****

”No… this is, it’s not, this can’t,” Kasumi could feel every denial trying to bubble over, but the truth was, this was running too long to be a joke.

****

”You may now be wondering, what killing method is acceptable, well I can tell you, every way! No matter how brutal or cruel, if you stop their heart, it’s allowed. When two other people discover the body, an announcement will be made and you may begin your investigation, and in a few hours, the trial that decides the guilty will begin!”

****

The silence was suffocating, the only sound that of crying and soft denials.

****

”Specific classrooms have been transformed into individual rooms for you, yours will have your name and a key inside, to bathe use the girls locker room, and the cafeteria has been stocked with food. Finally, be aware of everything around you, there’s a murder weapon in anything if you try hard enough, with that I’ll see you soon! Have fun!”

****

With that the Michelle went silent.

****

”This can't be happening, right?” Kasumi’s throat felt thick, “Maybe we’re all just sharing a dream, and, and we’ll wake up any second.”

****

Hagumi frowned, “My leg hurts too much to be dreaming.”

****

Rinko stepped forward, face serious, “Right now we have to be looking for anything helpful, everyone… let’s split into groups to search for a way out and ch-check our resources.”

****

Sayo nodded, “Yamabuki-san, Shirasagi-san, Shirokane-san, and Okusawa-san, please stay behind, everyone else please split into groups of three and look for any exits, see what rooms are unlocked, if lights are on, and check our food supply.”

****

Kasumi’s eyes fell back onto Saaya who tried to smile at them reassuringly, “It’s going to be okay, alright? Come on, let’s start working.”

****

The brunette couldn’t help but think, as she helped Hagumi walk with Arisa shuffling behind her that even Saaya didn’t seem to believe her own words.

****

* * *

****

“First of all, please state all your band members ultimates, if there’s anything they can do to help the situation we have to know. I will begin with Shirokane-san and myself. I am the Ultimate Guitarist, and she is the Ultimate Gamer,” Sayo finally said when the gym was empty.

****

”Kasumi is the Ultimate Jack of All Trades, she picks things up quick, but never is able to master them. O-Tae is the Ultimate Rabbit Tamer, which is exactly how it sounds. Rimi, Ultimate Horror Fanatic, she knows almost everything about the genre. Arisa is the Ultimate Bonsai Raiser, but really any plant will flourish in her care. I’m the Ultimate Caretaker, I can handle cooking for as long as we’re stuck,” Saaya crossed her arms and looked down.

****

”Kokoro is the Ultimate Opportunist, she makes anything something to be gained from. Hagumi is the Ultimate Runner, she’s the fastest person in probably our entire state. Kanon is the Ultimate Tea Specialist, she knows everything about it and how to make it. I’m the Ultimate Seamstress, basically I can sew anything as long as I have materials,” Misaki scratched the back of her head, still visibly filled with worry.

****

”Aya-chan is the Ultimate Social Media, she naturally knows what to do to get followers, so people will know she’s missing. Eve is the Ultimate Model, she has a photoshoot soon so she won’t be unnoticed either, I am the Ultimate Actress, and I was working on a project…” Chisato paused, “Actually, I think the next point of discussion is how we were all moved here.”

****

Sayo nodded and Rinko bit her lip, “I was eating snacks while playing online with Ako-chan, but I got sleepy and took a nap.”

****

”I found fries on our table, in a note next to it from my sister, it said she got them for me, afterwards I believe I too fell asleep,” The stern girl looked troubled.

****

”There were buns a note told me my mother set out for me to take to practise, I remember we ate them and I think we took a nap,” Saaya looked guilty as if it were her fault.

****

”I got home late, so I ate dinner alone and went to bed,” Misaki could clearly see the correlation.

****

”The food was drugged, someone left me a salad but,” Chisato sighed, “I’ve made a point over the years to not eat anything from strangers or if I didn’t see the person who made it, I was walking home when I was grabbed and felt a prick in my neck.” 

****

She pulled her collar down, revealing an irritated area that was already scabbed over, “I guess that was the poison too.”

****

”Speaking of the poison, how do you feel right now?” Misaki turned, looking at the area on her neck warily.

****

”I feel,” She paused, “Something. Tired, a bit sick if I’m feeling honest but I just assumed that was from being knocked out, but for now I’m okay, being poisoned certainly does complicate things but we need to have as many people as possible for as long as we can.”

****

Sayo nodded, “I agree, just as Shirokane-san has said, we are in a dangerous situation, and I chose to talk to you all specifically because, we are in this situation with those fragile of mind. Tsurumaki-san and Kitazawa-san both don’t seem to understand the situation, for right now I believe that is best.”

****

”Aya-chan is easy to tears, but I believe Eve-chan and I can keep her calm and level-headed, Eve-chan is easy to tears too, but she has more optimism that will keep her head up.”

****

“I… as long as Kasumi stays cheerful then Arisa and Rimi should too, Tae is a little more observant but as long as I can keep them calm, we should be okay,” Saaya brushed her hair behind her ear, looking 10 years older.

****

“Kanon looks like she’s fragile, but she can handle more than it looks, she’ll be okay,” Misaki nodded, “Never thought I’d want to hear Kaoru being stupid as I do right about now.”

****

”I hope… everyone else is okay,” Rinko spoke softly, “Ako-chan…”   


”If I’m correct she’s with her older sister, Minato-san, and Imai-san, they’ll take care of her, Shirokane-san,” Despite her words, Sayo looked troubled, “I just don’t understand why they targeted us.”

****

”Sayo-chan,” Chisato smiled bitterly, “Kokoro-chan is rich and Hello Happy World’s Michelle is almost everywhere, Roselia is well known, Pastel*Palettes are an idol agency with individual famous members, Poppin’ Party is quickly becoming popular, and the same can be said for Afterglow. These are the dangers we face in the industry, the possibility was slim, but we weren’t careful, and now we are in this situation. However, as we are known enough to be kidnapped, we are known enough to be looked for.”

****

”Not if this is something Tsurumaki-san made up,” Sayo sighed.

****

”Wait! You still think it was us?” Misaki narrowed her eyes, “We didn’t do this!”

****

”Okusawa-san,” Green eyes flashed, “Answer me this, who has enough money to alter the school like this? Who has the connections to drug all our food? Who is always doing stunts like this for fun? Who else would use a Michelle bear? Who else wasn’t the least bit afraid?”

****

Misaki’s throat constricted and she looked away, “She… she wouldn’t do that, I wouldn’t let her do that.”

****

”Who says she would have even told you?”

****

”Hikawa-san…” Rinko spoke up, “Let’s… keep calm.”

****

Sayo nodded with a sigh, “I’m not your enemy Okusawa-san, but maybe it’s time to evaluate if your allies are really allies.”

****

”Now, now, we can settle this later, for now we should begin searching too,” Chisato flicked her eyes over to the gym doors, “The others will begin to worry if we leave them alone for so long, hm?”

****

”She’s right,” Saaya agreed, “They already looked scared, I’m sure they’re missing us.”

****

”Rinko-chan, do you perhaps have any keys?” The blonde inquired.

****

Rinko startled, patting her uniform pockets and coming up with a ring of keys, “Y...Yes.”

****

Chisato nodded, “Saaya-chan, would you like to come with us? I’m sure there will be something helpful,”

****

Saaya nodded, casting a look back to Sayo and Misaki who stayed quiet, before following.

****

”I should go find Hagumi, her ankle looked pretty bad,” Misaki finally said.

****

The teal haired girl watched her a moment before trailing to the door, “Keep in mind what I told you, Okusawa-san, who knows? Maybe it might just save you some pain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world was crushing her, she thought almost hysterically, it was piling on her shoulders waiting to see when she would snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you are interested in the concept, but want the censored version, please check out the story on my account in the Bandori Amino, which you can find here, https://aminoapps.com/c/bangdreambandori/page/user/manadrite/1rwV_RJT8fzE2m7j4edeBDP2Njv16Xo51V  
> Thank you for your interest, and please enjoy the story!

Though she had walked through this hallway many times throughout the two years, this was the first she had ever felt so unnerved.

 

Eve swallowed the trembling sigh that threatened to escape her throat, focusing on keeping her head up and a bright smile on her lips.

 

”Aya-san, let’s go see which rooms are open, okay?” The white haired girl touched the shorter girls shoulder, pretending not to notice the way she flinched.

 

“B-But… Chisato-chan,” Aya shuffled her feet, clutching her skirt tightly with shaking hands.

 

“Ch-Chisato-san is trying her hardest, so we have to bring back our the fruits of our own efforts!” Eve clasped the pink haired girl’s hands tightly, smiling even as her lips fought to break.

 

Kanon Matsubara didn’t seem to be listening to the two, though she obviously needed the reassurances just as much in Eve’s opinion, watching the door they stood outside of as if it would disappear any moment.

 

”Kanon-san?” Eve called, frowning a bit, tilting her head when the blue haired girl startled, before softening back into a smile, “Let’s do our best together, okay?”

 

She was quiet, big violet eyes coated in a sheen of unshed tears, “Y-Yes.”

 

Eve’s smile faltered before she released one of Aya’s and grasped Kanon’s, tugging them along as if they were on a magical trip instead of abandoned and alone in the school, “Let’s go!”

 

The two girls stumbled after her, obviously caught off guard but allowing her to do as she pleased, which gave her the confidence to move faster and more sure.

 

Maybe that’s exactly what everyone needed, the teachings of Bushido have always been on her side and guiding her, it’s the only reason she wasn’t crumbling into tears.

 

Strength, is holding firm even when you’re terrified, being there to support your companions in time of battle.

 

That she could do, that she would do.

 

Until they saw their dear friends again, she’d remain in her strength.

 

She hummed under her breath, unnerved at the silence, and hoping it would relax the quiet girls with clammy hands.

 

Soon enough, the 1-A through the 1-E had signs hanging on the doors, that Eve was sure she hadn’t see before.

 

Class 1-E had her name written in bold letters.

 

Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, she tried a lighthearted tone, “E for Eve?”

 

Aya, perhaps seeing her desperation, smiled weakly, and Kanon only ducked her head.

 

The white haired girl faltered in her smile, until it slid off her lips, hand resting on the doorknob as she closed her eyes.

 

’Hina-san, Maya-san,’ She thought almost longingly, ‘What would you do if you were here? How would you make it better? Would you be able to make them smile?’

 

Of course they would, Hina was a genius and such a fun person to be around, and Maya with her peculiarities made even Chisato crack a grin when she found her stuck behind the couch.

 

’I’m scared’ Eve thought, almost guiltily, ‘I’m scared and don’t know what to do, what would you?’

 

They’d find the solution right away, they’d help Chisato, Misaki, Sayo, Rinko, and Saaya who feared to burden the rest of them, that much the white haired model knew well.

 

Perhaps they were right, in the end, where would she be if she had to stand in Chisato’s place? If sensitive Aya had to be burdened with the prospect of suspects and danger?

 

Kasumi, and all of the girls from Poppin’ Party were sweet and her dear friends, but could they take the burden as Saaya did? Could they grasp the situation as well?

 

Even the members of HaroHapi seemed to be crumbling in a divide, Misaki and Kanon shaking and afraid, Hagumi and Kokoro not even understanding the severity of what was to come.

 

Was strength such a thing that they all lacked?

 

She imagined herself, standing among those she loved and pointing and accusing one another of where they were forced, and felt bile in her throat.

 

Could she do that?

 

No, she didn’t think she could.

 

Maya could, Maya was strong like that, she understood what needed to be done just as Chisato did, perhaps if Maya or even Hina were here, they wouldn’t be so hopeless and afraid.

 

Eve opened the door, blinking at where desks once were, gone, in place of a futon made in the center of the room, it was eerie.

 

”It wasn’t us.”

 

Kanon’s soft, melancholy voice was as loud as a scream in the silent hallway and chipped away all of her crowding thoughts.

 

”What wasn’t, Kanon-san?” Eve turned, tilting her head, the briefest image of the girl with blue hair, hiding her big eyes, flashing in the dark halls.

 

”This,” Her breath hitched, “We would never - never do anything like this, we just… we just wanted to make the world smile, we wouldn’t do this, we didn’t do this.”

 

”Of course you wouldn’t!” Eve agreed frantically, “We’re all friends, we know you wouldn’t!”

 

”I would never,” A broken sob tore from the blue haired girl, “I would never hurt Hagumi-chan, I would never hurt Chisato-chan, I wouldn’t, ever, but… I think everyone thinks we did, that we did this.”

 

Aya watched her morosely with haunted pink eyes, reaching out a hand and placing it on the others shoulder, “I… know you wouldn’t, Kanon-chan.”

 

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she tried to catch her breath, “None of them would!”

 

”It’s okay, Kanon-san, I believe you,” Eve smiled, gentle and sure, “None of us, would ever hurt each other after all.”

 

Aya and Kanon didn’t nod or smile back, in fact they only seemed to grow more distressed.

 

Eve didn’t know why, after all, they were all friends, weren’t they?

 

No one would ever do something so cruel, as murder, right?

 

’Hina-san, Maya-san, no matter what, I’m sure… we’ll all be together again soon. And I’m sure, that we can all greet each other with a smile once more!’

 

* * *

 

Saaya opened the supply closet, Chisato herself unlocking the girls bathroom, looking through the musty space.

 

”This key… opened the lunchroom kitchen,” Rinko frowned, holding out a silver key, “Yamabuki-san, I will entrust it to you.”

 

The blue eyed girl stepped out, smiling at the shy girl and accepting the key, “Thank you, Rinko-san. I’ll take care of it.”

 

”Alright, so we have the kitchen, girls’ locker room, girls’ bathroom, the student council room, the staff break room, the nurse office, the cafeteria, and the gym,” Chisato sighed, leaning against the wall with a pensive look on her face.

 

”I’m sorry,” Rinko looked away, “I know I had keys for more places, and I know I definitely didn’t have keys to the staff rooms or nurse office, someone messed with them.”

 

”Hey, it’s okay,” Saaya shook her head, “None of us asked to be in this situation, you couldn’t have known.

 

”Saaya-chan is correct, right now we can only do the best with our current situation,” The shorter girl agreed.

 

”What d-do we do now, though…” Rinko sighed, biting her finger absentmindedly.

 

Just then, lights flickered on in the previously dark hallway, and Rinko flinched at the sudden glow.

 

”I’ll go search the kitchen and take stock of our supplies,” Saaya smiles waveringly.

 

Rinko nodded, “I-I’ll go look through the staff break room more thoroughly then.”

 

”I’m going to find my bandmates if you don’t mind then,” Chisato sent them a parting smile that they struggled to return.

 

Watching her go, Saaya’s smile faltered, “I wish I could act as well as her.”

 

Rinko choked out a laugh, “I’d prefer to be as oblivious as Tsurumaki-san to be honest.”

 

”Mm, yeah, I guess I would too,” Saaya sighed,

 

The lit up hallways didn’t do much to squash the ominous feel, the windows didn’t bask in the sun, the chatter that occupied was missing, the squeaking of shoes on the floor was absent.

 

The world was crushing her, she thought almost hysterically, it was piling on her shoulders waiting to see when she would snap.

 

And yet, all she could think of was her siblings who’d be alone in the days it may take to pass, her parents working to the bone trying to find their missing child.

 

And worse yet, what if they couldn’t keep searching?

 

What if the burden was too much?

 

What if she wouldn’t be found?

 

She didn’t know what hurt more, the thought of never going home, or the thought of her family never able to move on.

 

”Hey.”

 

Saaya blinked, looking up from where her eyes were gradually beginning to sting, to where a dirty blonde haired girl waited.

 

Her whiskey colored eyes were stern, mouth set into a frown.

 

”Ah, hello Arisa,” Saaya waves halfheartedly, “Feel up to stocking the kitchen with me?”

 

The shorter girl gave a firm nod and they kept moving.

 

”Everything about this sounds pretty stupid,” Arisa finally said, eyes hard and glinting, “And pretty unbelievable if you ask me.”

 

Saaya glanced at her, “It… is a hard to understand situation.”

 

”You damn well know that’s not all I’m talking about,” She huffed, “The facts are it’s not adding up. How did they manage to drug all of our food? How did they alter the school? How did no one notice we were kidnapped?”

 

”Maybe they did notice, maybe the police are looking for us right now,” She smiled halfheartedly.

 

”It’s not adding up,” Arisa sighed in frustration, “Someone had to have seen, someone had to have tried to fight back.”

 

”I honestly hope they didn’t,” Saaya admitted, smile turning bitter.

 

Arisa paused, just outside the kitchen door and stared at her incredulously, “Why not?”

 

”Because if someone was willing to drug, poison, injure, and kidnap high school girls, I don’t want to think about what they’d do to anyone who got in their way,” She didn’t stop, she couldn’t, because if she did, Arisa would see the tears clouding her blue eyes.

 

Pushing open the door, the first thing she saw was a few keys hanging at the side.

 

”Here, try to see what these unlock,” Saaya gave her two of the keys, “I’m going to check out the freezer.”

 

Arisa nodded, looking as if she wanted to say something but deciding against it and instead shuffling through the kitchen.

 

Saaya presses the silver key into the freezer lock, shaking her head to free the chill that was settling in her bones, she never did like meat freezers.

 

It always reminded her of those scary movies where the character was locked inside, cold, alone, and left to the mercy of the killer.

 

’Bad thing to think about,’ She huffed out a breath.

 

Opening the heavy door released a gush of frigid air that raced to cover her skin in goosebumps, shivers running down her spine.

 

Beef and pork were hanging on hooks that impaled through them, she hated those hooks.

 

”Hello, hello!”

 

Saaya gasped at the sudden voice, whipping around to see the Michelle plushie sitting on the floor right in front of her.

 

”How-?!” Arisa spluttered, slamming a cabinet door shut grasping onto a gold and bronze key with a death grip.

 

”I’m here to tell you that you don’t have to worry one bit about food. Every week you spend here, everything you used will be restocked! When you’re all asleep of course, if you try to stay up, you can try to stretch it out, but likely you’ll much sooner starve. Counting that it doesn’t spoil, ewww would you rather have rotten meat?” Michelle laughed, brightly, cheerfully, the slightly staticky undertone adding an almost vintage feel to its anything but innocent words.

 

”Exactly how long are you planning to keep us here?” Arisa demanded, eyes alight in fury.

 

“Mmm, until someone wins of course,” The Michelle plushie was grinning it’s happy smile that was once endearing, “Or until everyone’s dead I suppose. Either way, it’s the same to me, man you really don’t listen much, huh?”

 

”We won’t,” Saaya finally choked out, “We won’t do such horrible things to one another so… let us go, please. My family, they need me, all of us have families we need to go home to.”

 

”Hm, I guess when you put it like that…” The voice sounded almost sad before perking up, “You most definitely have to have a motive to let loose, huh?”

 

“No! Just let us go for god's sake!” Arisa snapped, her pale skin pink in anger.

 

”Miss Ichigaya Arisa, you live in a place called Ryuuseidou with your grandparents correct?”

 

Arisa stilled, color draining from her face.

 

”If something dreadful were to happen… you’d want to go to them no matter what, hm?”

 

”...Don’t, please,” She choked out, voice thick and fragile, the most fragile she had ever heard it, shaky and ready to break in the weight.

 

”Or maybe you don’t care? Would you rather they die? Hm? Hm?” The voice was still cheery, nauseatingly so, and yet in a way that held promise.

 

”No!” There were tears budding in her eyes, “I don’t… please, leave them alone!”

 

”Ah, I’m right! And Miss Yamabuki Saaya, if something were to happen to your family, or maybe to Udagawa Tomoe, or Aoba Moca, you’d certainly want to see them, yes?”

 

She couldn’t answer, her skin pale as a ghost, hands shaking.

 

”Thank you girls! Now I’m certain what to do, to make the games kick off with a start, and I owe it all to the both of you for giving me a fantastic idea! I’ll be seeing you soon!” The Michelle sang before going silent.

 

Saaya’s knees buckled, and they gave out, sinking to the cold floor.

 

She could hear Arisa’s shaky breaths hitch with sobs that she wished she could console, but there was absolutely nothing she could do.

 

The freezer was still open, chilling her back like a vacuum to any warmth she might’ve had left.

 

Saaya always hated meat freezers, they made her feel cold, alone, and trapped.

 

And yet, this sensation was so much worse.

 

She was trapped, but she wasn’t alone, surrounded by others who were going to feel as desperate and afraid as she did now.

 

Blue eyes watched pork impaled on a hook, swinging back and forth, back and forth, as the cold suction slowly shut the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Every step felt heavy, the stairs too long, like every day before practice when she felt a twinge of dread. Yet, it was never so heavy, or tight in her throat, or even so big. For all she complained, the dread was always overshadowed.

 

 Kokoro and Hagumi’s bright, shining grins, Kanon’s endearing fluster, Kaoru’s complete and utter strangeness, far from her to voice it to the world, but she loved it.

 

 Well, she didn’t know exactly how much she loved it until now.

 

 Even if she couldn’t admit it, Sayo had a point, and it felt like acid in her throat to even think about. 

 

_ “I’m not your enemy Okusawa-san, but maybe it’s time to evaluate if your allies are really allies.” _

 

 But there was absolutely no way that Kokoro, Hagumi, Kanon, or Kaoru would do this.

 

 And even if the suits-

 

 Misaki stopped dead in her tracks, her eyebrows furrowing, it hadn’t hit her until then, but…

 

 The women in suits were always following, they wouldn’t have let anything happen to Kokoro and by default, them. 

 

 So how did the person who drugged and kidnapped them, get passed a full team of experienced bodyguards?

 

 ”No,” Misaki said out loud, forceful and harsh, “I’m not considering this. We didn’t do this. Something else had to happen.”

 

 The halls only echoed her words back at her, not listening to anything he had to say.

 

 She sighed, continuing her search, startling when she heard a loud cry of excitement.

 

 ”Well,” Misaki huffed out a small laugh, “I guess I know where to find them.”

 

 ”Mii-kun! Kokoron is a genius!” Hagumi crowed up at her, balancing on her arms, “My arms are my legs now!”

 

 ”Yeah!” Kokoro clapped her hands excitedly, eyes sparkling, “This’ll definitely be easier!”

 

 Misaki gave a long, pained sigh, “Absolutely not.” 

 

 ”Ehhh? Why?” Hagumi pouted at her as her legs wobbled in the air, including the one that was swelling and purpling fast.

 

 Misaki had no clue how the ginger girl could be so energetic when it looked so painful.

 

 ”That is exactly how you end up making your injuries worse, now get up here,” The tired girl rolled her eyes, grabbed the others waist and scooped her up easily.

 

 ”Wow!” Hagumi gasped, “Mii-kun is really strong!” 

 

 ”I have to carry too idiots around daily,” Misaki deadpanned, but her lips twitched, “That’s probably the best weight training there is.”

 

 ”Carry me too!” Kokoro cheered and jumped on her back, making Misaki stumble and groan miserably.

 

 Children, they were actual children.

 

 Ruining her back and giving her future self arthritis.

 

 Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps going down the stairs, and a flustered Kanon appearing.

 

 ”Misaki-chan!” She called, her voice was strained and her eyes were lined red with tears that were threatening to fall, “It’s bad, it’s really bad.”

 

 ”Eh?” Kokoro slid off Misaki’s back, tilting her head, “That’s no good, Kanon! You need to-“

 

 Perhaps for the first time since Misaki has known her, the shy and quiet girl interrupted Kokoro with a tone that held nothing but pure fear.

 

 ”You need to see this, hurry.”

 

 Before she turned on her heel and ran back up the stairs. 

 

 There was dread in Misaki’s throat, cold like ice and sitting at the base as she watched the blue flutter.

 

 Whatever she was about to see was going to change everything, of that, she had no doubt. And it scared her.

 

* * *

 

 There were envelopes on the table. 

 

 That was the first thing she noticed when she walked into the media room. Large, orange envelopes that each had a name scrawled across in bold letters.

 

 Saaya was holding one, it had her name and it was open. Her face was blank and white with shock, paler than Misaki had ever seen before. 

 

 Certain girls had gotten the courage to open them, and each and everyone of them looked physically sick.

 

 Misaki didn’t want to look, she was afraid of what she might find, but she also knew that whatever it was, it was something she had to know.

 

 A soft sob caught her attention, and she looked up to see Rinko holding what looked to be a piece of paper tightly, tears streaming down her face as her body shook with the force of it. 

 

 Like a domino effect, the single sound was enough to offset a tidal wave of grief. 

 

 Tears were staining Rimi’s face, Aya has her hands pressed against her eyes as she shook her head, Kanon was wiping her face frantically.

 

 Misaki picked up the folder with shaking hands, breath coming short as she broke the seal.

 

 Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Hagumi do the same, face uncharacteristically tense.

 

 The brunette reached inside, feeling what seemed to be printed photos, and pulled it out.

 

 The envelope hit the ground with a soft clap, disbelief and horror fighting for grounds as she stared at the image that would forever be engraved in her head.

 

 It was her younger sister, still tucked into bed and holding the doll Misaki had made for her, eyes closed.

 

 It would have looked peaceful if not for the red that stained her hair and sheets. It was blood, there was no doubt about it. And there was so much of it.

 

 The second photograph was of Kaoru, the dumb but livable idiot herself, looking small and lifeless with red staining the side of her face.

 

 ”No,” She breathed out, hoarse with fear and despair as she looked around wildly for some explanation that could make this go away.

 

 Yet, there was nothing to find, there was not one hopeful face in this room. Only fear, pain, and despair.

 

 The drag of a desk snapped her attention, she looked up to see Hagumi pale and frowning, trying to keep herself up as her own envelope was clutched in hand.

 

 ”I… I need to, I need to…” The hunger was mumbling to herself, something that couldn’t quite be caught, before suddenly looking like she was struck with electricity.

 

 Frantically, she shot up, not even seeming to notice her foot that no doubt protested, and shot out of the room. 

 

 ”Hagumi, Hagumi, wait!” Misaki called, almost grateful for the distraction as she followed after the other girl, concern thrumming in her skin.

 

 She caught her near the stairs, when the girl stumbled and hissed, tears in her eyes as she tried to keep going.

 

 Misaki planted her hands on her shoulders, giving her a little shake, “You need… you need to calm down.”

 

 ”My brother, my brother,” Hagumi told her tearfully, “Kaoru-kun, Akari!” 

 

 Misaki swallowed, almost caught off guard at how frantic the other girl was, “We can’t do anything for them, it, it could be fake.”

 

 ”No, no, no, I have to… I have to help them, I have to help them!” Hagumi tore out of her arms, stumbling back, only to find there was nothing to fall back on.

 

 Her foot slipped on the stairs edge, an edge far too sharp, far too dangerous, far too high, caught on nothing but air, as the realization set in almost as if it were in slow motion.

 

 Misaki’s eyes widened, icy blue blown with fear and a cry of her name on her lips as she stuck her arm out in desperation.

 

 Too weak, too slow, too late.

 

 And then, Hagumi Kitazawa was falling, with nothing but the ground to catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Think you've figured out what comes next?  
> Who the killer will be?  
> Who the victims are?  
> Who is the mastermind?  
> Comment below, it may surprise you.


End file.
